Seven Days
by VickyGleek
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends and go on holiday they meet Puck and Santana. They spend the week wooing each other and fallen in love. Puckleberry and Quintana
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days**

**Just so you know this isn't really glee related, it has only four of the characters in. Quinn and Rachel lives in New York, they always have. So Quinn never got pregnant. Puck and Santana came from Lima, and still went to McKinley. **

**Arrival**

Rachel and Quinn had just arrived to their hotel in Tenerife; Rachel's dads had bought them the holiday as a graduation present. The girls planned to spend most of their time sunbathing by the pool and attending some of the local clubs, they didn't plan to end up falling in love. The pair was tired from the flight so they decided to go on a walk around the hotel to get their bearings then go to bed, beginning their vacation the next day.

On the same evening of the girls' arrival, Puck and Santana arrived at the same hotel. The two best friends decided to go on holiday to celebrate being accepting into NYU. Their idea of celebrating involved clubbing and getting laid, what they didn't know was that they would be spending the week trying to win over two girls' hearts.

**Day 1: The Meeting**

The next day Rachel and Quinn were up early so they could find some sunbeds before they were all taken. Luckily they found two next to the pool which meant they would constantly be in the sun. By lunch the pool was rather quiet, only the odd person around. So Rachel decided to play her iPod to help her and Quinn relax more, but instead they began singing which caught someone's eye.

/

Puck and Santana were sitting at the pool bar when he heard it, the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. He looked around searching for the person who the voice belonged to. There by the pool were two girls about his age, they were hot. The brunette was wearing a tiny, red bikini and the blonde had on a revealing blue swimsuit. He instantly knew Santana would be attracted to the blonde but he didn't care, it was the brunette he wanted. Puck nudged Santana's arm in order to get her attention.

_Puck: Oi San, look 2 hot girls singing._

_Santana: Where?_

_Puck: 3 o'clock_

_Santana: ohhh, they are smoking!_

_Puck: I know, tonight we get laid_

_Santana: Look! The blonde is standing up, corr she is my type._

_Puck: What if she isn't gay?_

_Santana: You know that after she has met me, she will be very gay_

Puck laughed at the comment. Then turned his attention back to the girls, wishing the brunette would get up.

/

Rachel could feel eyes on her, so she secretively looked around. It was then when she caught his gaze, she gasped, and she had never seen anyone so handsome and fit. It wasn't until she felt Quinn gently hitting her on the bum, that she realised Quinn was standing up and waiting for her so they could go to lunch.

_Rachel: Sorry Q_

_Quinn: Where was your mind at Rach?_

_Rachel: I could feel someone watching me, so I was just looking to see who it was_

_Quinn: So, who was it?_

_Rachel: He is sitting at the bar, very good looking._

_Quinn: ohhh, who's the hottie with him?_

_Rachel: I don't know. Let's just go and eat._

_/_

Puck gasped when the brunette stood, he was slightly embarrassed that had caught him starring but after the view he got, he didn't care. She was Fine!

_Puck: I think you are in luck San_

_Santana: What you mean?_

_Puck: I think the blonde is playing on your team_

_Santana: I hope so! Let's find out_

_Puck: err, how?_

Just as Santana was about to reply the two girls came walking towards the bar, taking seats next to them. Puck and Santana tried to not stare but weren't being very successful.

/

Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn had decided to sit next to the boy that had been starring at her; she tried to not embarrass herself. Quinn was looking at the menu when she noticed how uncomfortable Rachel seemed.

_Quinn: I'm starved, are you?_

_Rachel: I am too, what are you going to have Q?_

_Quinn: Erm a cheeseburger sounds good to me, what about you?_

_Rachel: I guess the only thing vegan on the menu is the salad, so I will be having that._

_Quinn: They better have some vegan options for dinner._

_Rachel: hmm_

_Quinn: I'll order for us Rach, your mind seems to be on something else today._

The bartender was at the other side of the bar and completely ignored Quinn, who was waving her arms around trying to get his attention.

_Quinn: This is stupid, he is avoiding me!_

_Rachel: you want me to give it a go?_

_Quinn: Please Rach._

Rachel sighed before removing herself from her seat, she moved slightly closer to the bartender. She even bent herself over the counter slightly.

_Rachel: Excuse me, I'd like to order_

There was no reply.

_Rachel: EXCUSE ME! Do not be rude and ignore me. I am business, so you should serve me. _

There was still no response from the bartender.

_Rachel: Fine! Two can play this game. I'm going to complain to your manger. _

At this she huffed before sitting back next to Quinn before breaking out in laughter. What she didn't know was that Puck and Santana had been watching.

/

_Santana: This is our chance to meet them, I'll order for them. _

Puck nodded whilst waiting for the perfect opportunity.

_Rachel: Q what happened to us?_

_Quinn: What do you mean Rach?_

_Rachel: We use to always get served, we aren't even old._

_Quinn: or ugly!_

_Rachel: You want to try somewhere else?_

_Puck: excuse me ladies but I couldn't help but overhear your problem with the bartender, my friend Santana will love to help. Won't you San?_

_Santana: of course. I would love to help. _

Santana leaned over the bar, pushing her breasts together creating more cleavage, not the she really needed to.

_Santana: Hey handsome, you think you're ready to take my order yet? _(Fluttering her eyelashes)

_Bartender: Of course Babe, what would it be?_

_Santana: We will have four beers, 3 cheeseburgers and one salad. _

_Bartender: of course, anything else?_

_Santana: Make it quick._

At this time the man scuttled off with the order before returning with four ice cold beers.

_Rachel: Thank you for that, Santana_

_Santana: It's always a pleasure._

_Quinn: How come he listened to you? Not that anyone could ignore you._

_Puck: She is a massive flirt, always gets the attention. Usually ends up stealing my girl._

_Santana: That is not true! Well it only happened once._

_Rachel: Well thanks again._

Shortly after the bartender bought them their food, Rachel was pulling the money out when she felt someone's hand on hers. Looking up she was met with hazel eyes.

_Puck: Let me buy this for you. _

_Rachel: Why? I am capable of paying_

_Puck: My treat and I'm sure you are very capable. What are your names?_

_Rachel: Well that's Quinn and I'm Rachel._

_Puck: They are very pretty like the girls they belong to._

_Rachel: Thanks. What is your name? I already know your friend is Santana._

_Puck: I'm Puck, It's a pleasure to meet you._

_Rachel: Puck? What type of name is that?_

_Puck: It's my nickname. My actual name is Noah Puckerman._

_Rachel: I prefer Noah, may I call you that?_

_Puck: If you want to._

/

Puck moved closer to Rachel hoping he could learn more about her, when they were interrupted by Santana.

_Santana: Rach, Q, we are going clubbing tonight, wanna come?_

_Quinn: Sure, if it is alright with Rach_

_Rachel: Q, I'm not sure…_

_Quinn: oh, please_

_Santana: It will be fun_

_Puck: Very fun _(he added a wink)

_Rachel: I guess we could for a bit._

_Quinn: YAY! I love you Rach!_

_Santana: Meet us here at 8.30, and then we will take you there. _

_Rachel: ok, we will see you then. Thank you for everything. Bye Noah_

_Puck: s'laters Rach_

Rachel and Quinn left, leaving Puck and Santana at the bar both with massive grins.

_Santana: You let her call you Noah! You loooove her._

_Puck: Shut up Satan! You were the one drooling over that Quinn girl._

_Santana: I know I was, I can't wait to get me some lady kisses from her._

_Puck: Maybe you will get some sexy time as well. She was looking at you like she wanted to eat you. _

_Santana: She can eat me any day._

Puck and Santana decided to have a few more beers before going to shower and get ready for the club.

**The Evening- In the club**

Puck and Santana were early, so they had to wait for the girls. Santana was wearing a short, red halter-neck with black heels, her hair up in a messy bun. Puck wore dark blue jeans, trainers and a shirt which was only buttoned half way up, so he could show off his chest. The two were about to give up and leave when Rachel and Quinn arrived, causing the two to gasp. Rachel was wearing a very short black dress and silver heels whilst Quinn wore a blue dress which came just below her knees with white heels. Both girls had their hair down.

_Puck: You look…_

_Santana: HOT_

_Quinn and Rachel: Thanks_

_Rachel: You both look good as well_

_Puck: Shall we leave now_

The group arrived at the local bar first so they could have a couple drinks before heading to the club.

_Santana: What do you all want? I'm buying first round._

_Quinn: I'll have a tequila sunrise._

_Puck: A beer for me._

_Santana: What about you Rach?_

_Rachel: I don't want anything thanks_

_Quinn: You got to_

_Rachel: I'm ok, I'm not thirsty_

_Santana: Suit yourself._

Santana ordered herself a couple of tequila shots. They all drank their drinks rather quickly, chatting away like they had known each other for years.

_Quinn: I'm buying second round. The same?_

_Puck and Santana: Yepp_

_Quinn: Rach?_

_Rachel: No, I will pass again_

_Quinn: Fine._

The second round of drinks was gone faster than the first. It was Puck's turn to buy round three.

_Puck: Rach, are you sure you don't want a drink?_

_Rachel: I don't think it is a good idea._

_Santana: Don't be a kill joy._

_Quinn: Come on Rach. Let your hair down._

_Rachel: I guess… the odd drink won't do any harm_

_Puck: Great! What will it be?_

_Rachel: A Mojito please?_

_Puck: Coming right up babe._

After a few more rounds, the group were tipsy and decided to head towards the club.

/

Once at the club, Santana and Quinn headed straight to the dance floor leaving Puck and Rachel at the bar.

_Rachel: What is Santana like?_

_Puck: huh. Why?_

_Rachel: Quinn really likes her, I don't want her to get hurt, and she is like my sister. _

_Puck: San's cool, she can be nice when she wants to. Also she really digs Quinn._

_Rachel: Right, Ok, Good_

_Puck: What about you? Are you single?_

_Rachel: Yes I am, I'm guessing you are as well_

_Puck: Yepp, haven't found the right girl_

Santana and Quinn were grinding against each other, when Quinn noticed how close Puck and Rachel were sitting.

_Quinn: Puck won't hurt Rach, Will he?_

_Santana: No, he actually care about her, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed her to call him Noah, only his ma and sister are allowed._

_Quinn: Oh, well that's good then. _

They went silent and continued to grind against each other. Santana leaned closer to Quinn so she was able to feel her hot breath in her ear.

_Santana: You Look Hot. Puck said you looked like you want to eat me._

Quinn blushed but did not reply.

_Santana: Feel free_

_Quinn Do you want to get out of here?_

_Santana: Hell yeah!_

The couple left the club and headed to Santana's apartment, planning to spend most of the night awake.

_Rachel: Do you want to stay at ours tonight? You can sleep in Quinn's bed_

_Puck: That would be great thanks, Santana can be really loud._

The couple left and went to the apartment where they went to separate beds much to Puck's disappointment. The next day Puck would begin 'Operation woo Rachel'.


	2. Day 2

**Seven Days**

**Day 2- Boat Trip**

The next morning Puck was awake before Rachel, so he decided to begin his plan. First he had to call Santana.

_Santana: WHAT!_

_Puck: Morning Satan_

_Santana: What do you want this early in the morning?_

_Puck: It's 9, you are usually up by now._

_Santana: Whatever. Get to the point Puck_

_Puck: You need to keep Quinn busy until I text you. Today we are all going Dolphin and Whale watching._

_Santana: Cool. Bye_

The only way Santana could think of was to keep Quinn occupied with sex which is always the best distraction. So when Quinn woke she planned on morning sex, maybe in the shower.

/

Rachel woke to the smell of coffee, she wandered into the small kitchen and found Puck taking 2 mugs out of a cabinet, on the table was some freshly made coffee and a bowl of fresh fruit. Rachel carefully pulled out a chair, watching Puck's every move.

_Puck: Morning sweetheart_

_Rachel: Good Morning Noah, did you sleep well?_

_Puck: it was alright, would have been better if you were with me_

_Rachel: hmmm_

_Puck: So what are you doing today?_

_Rachel: Well I and Quinn are going to sunbathe._

_Puck: Wrong_

_Rachel: Wrong? How am I? I think I would know what I planned to do._

_Puck: Well you and Quinn are coming with me and Santana; we are all going on a boat trip for some dolphin and whale watching. It will be fun._

_Rachel: OH MY GOD! Really?_

_Puck: Yepp_

_Rachel: I love dolphins! They are one of my favourite animals._

_Puck: I know._

_Rachel: How do you know?_

_Puck: You told me last night, you listed them all._

_Rachel: Oh, Sorry_

_Puck: It's alright babe. Now go get ready, I will collect you in an hour._

10 minutes after Puck left, Quinn arrived with a massive smile on her face. She had had a very good night with Santana.

/

_Quinn: Rach? Where are you?_

_Rachel: Bedroom!_

Quinn walked into the room finding Rachel sitting on the bed staring at a pile of clothes.

_Quinn: Whats up?_

_Rachel: I don't know what to wear_

_Quinn: For?_

_Rachel: We are going dolphin and whale watching with Noah and Santana. _

_Quinn: Yay! I hoped you would agree. I'm going to wear my white shorts and white shirt. _

_Rachel: Awesome, but what should I wear?_

_Quinn: erm. Your denim shorts and bikini top. It will look hot and totally drive Puck mad._

_Rachel: Ok, Thanks Q. So what happened last night?_

_Quinn: Me and Santana just got to know each other really well, really, really well._

_Rachel: You slut!_

_Quinn: I… I think I'm falling for her_

_Rachel: but you've only known her for a day_

Just as Quinn opened her mouth to speak, someone knocked on the door. Quinn walked out of the room and headed to the door. Standing outside was Puck and Santana.

_Quinn: Hey San, Puck. Come in_

_Puck: Where's Rach?_

_Quinn: Getting changed. You two can sit and wait, as I need to get changed as well._

_Santana: Don't be too long. _

Quinn smiled then walked to her room so she could change. Puck and Santana went into the kitchen. A few minutes after Rachel arrived, Quinn shortly followed.

_Puck: You girls ready to leave?_

_Quinn and Rachel: Yepp_

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and Santana did the same with Quinn. They walked towards the harbour where they were getting the boat. Once on board the boat, the girls spent ages deciding on where to sit.

_Santana: Quinn let's sit on the net, it's a good view and really fun._

_Quinn: Okay, if you say so. Have you done this before?_

_Santana: Yer, when me and Puck were younger, my mum took us._

_Quinn: cool_

Santana and Quinn made themselves comfortable on the rope net. Cuddling up close.

_Rachel: Where shall we sit Noah?_

_Puck: I think on the side near the front. That way we don't get very wet but still have a great view._

_Rachel: Sounds good to me. I hope we get to see dolphins it will be a dream come true._

The boat's engine started and Rachel shuffled closer to Puck, so he placed his arm around her shoulders. After 2 hours they had still not seen any dolphins, Puck could see the disappointment on Rachel's face, he prayed they would see some soon.

/

Santana was loving the view of Quinn, they had got soaked and Quinn's clothes had become see through, it turns out Quinn wasn't wearing a bra, Santana loved this girl.

Puck was watching the waves when he spotted them, a pod of dolphins swimming towards the boat, He stood up pulling Rachel with him.

_Puck: Look babe, over there_

_Rachel: Oh My God! DOLPHINS!_

Rachel was so excited she leant up and gave Puck a kiss on the lips before watching the dolphins again with a smile on her face.

The boat slowed so everyone could watch and photograph the dolphins. Quinn and Santana stayed where they were, too busy making out than caring that they were surrounded by dolphins. Puck wasn't paying much attention either, he was too busy watching Rachel. She had a massive smile and was giggling with joy, her whole face was lit up, and her eyes sparkled. Puck had decided he had never seen anything so beautiful. When she looked up at Puck it was then that he decided he wanted to have more than a fling with Rachel, she was worth more.

After spending a long time watching the dolphins, the boat began to move, heading back to the harbour.

_Rachel: That was brilliant. Thank you so much._

_Puck: So you had fun?_

_Rachel: YES! You have made one of y dreams come true. You are the best._

Puck just smiled and pulled her into a big hug, he had made her happy, and that is all that mattered. As the boat stopped, Quinn and Santana joined the couple.

_Santana: Now what's the plan Puckerman?_

_Puck: erm, I have no idea._

_Quinn: Volleyball at the hotel!_

_Rachel: Yes!_

_Santana: I'm in._

_Puck: I guess or we could play snooker in teams? We don't really have enough for volleyball._

_Rachel: That sounds fun_

_Quinn: Fine let's do that._

_/_

The group walked back to the hotel, holding hands, chatting away learning more about each other. Once at the hotel, they headed straight to the games room hoping it would be empty. They sighed with relief when they saw the no one in the room.

_Puck: Who is together then?_

_Santana: I'm going to be with Q_

_Quinn: I'm not very good_

_Santana: Doesn't matter, I'm awesome. I will teach you._

_Quinn: OK San._

_Puck: Rach, That means you are with me, Is that alright?_

_Rachel: Of course it is. I haven't played for a while so I may not be very good. _

_Puck: that's alright babe. I'm a beast at this game_

_Santana: Shall we make a bet?_

_Rachel: Sure. What will it be?_

_Santana: Whoever wins gets a romantic meal paid by the losers_

_Puck: Deal. Now let the game commence._

They all shook hands and began the game. First fame was won by Quintana but the second was won by Puckleberry. The next game was going to be the last, it was Rachel who made the winning shot.

_Santana: No fair! I thought you sucked._

_Rachel: I never said that. I'm actually really good at snooker._

_Quinn: Her dads taught her and use to make her watch it on the tele._

_Santana: Dads?_

_Rachel: I have two gay dads_

_Puck: What about your mum? _

_Rachel: I don't know, she signed a contract._

_Puck: Oh, sorry_

_Rachel: It's alright, my dads are awesome._

_Quinn: So when do we have to pay for your meal?_

_Puck: Tomorrow night, after we spend the day at the beach_

_Rachel: erm that sounds nice_

_Santana: Whatever. Quinn lets go and get naked._

_Quinn: Sorry Rach, Bye_

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging her out of the room. Rachel turned to face Puck, she smiled softly before allowing a yawn to escape.

_Rachel: Sorry_

_Puck: That's alright. You tired babe?_

_Rachel: Yer a bit. I think I will head off to bed. Thank you for a lovely day Noah._

_Puck: No Problem._

Rachel leant up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips but Puck wanted more. So he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They moved apart when they remembered they had to breathe.

_Rachel: I will see you tomorrow, Night Noah._

_Puck: Sweet dreams babe_

Puck watched Rachel walk away before heading to the bar, he planned to stay there until he believed Santana would be asleep.

/

After 4 hours at the bar he headed to his room only to hear Santana scream Quinn's name. Puck sighed before turning to the direction of Rachel's apartment. He knocked on the door praying that Rachel wouldn't be mad.

_Rachel: Hello. Noah. What are you doing here?_

_Puck: Sorry to wake you but can I sleep here tonight?_

_Rachel: Yer I guess, but why?_

_Puck: Our best mates are very loud._

_Rachel: oh, well come in. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink or anything?_

_Puck: Thanks Rach, no I'm alright. Just go back to sleep._

_Rachel: OK, well Good Night Noah._

_Puck: Night._


	3. Day 3

**Seven Days**

**Day 3- Day at the beach**

The next morning Rachel awoke to an empty apartment, Puck had left without saying goodbye. Rachel felt hurt. She sleepily walked into the kitchen to make herself a drink when she spotted it. An envelope was stuck to the coffee maker; she quickly grabbed it, and began to read.

_Morning Rach!_

_Didn't want to wake you, you looked to peaceful. Thanks for letting me stay the night, Quinn should be back soon. Get changed for the beach; meet us at the pool bar at 10. See you soon_

_Noah x_

Rachel looked at the time and realised it was already 9; she had better begin getting ready. Whilst she was in the shower, Quinn sneaked into the apartment, all Quinn had to do was change, and she had had a shower with Santana. Both girls emerged from their rooms at the same time.

_Quinn: Wow Rach, you look hot!_

_Rach: Thanks Q, you look hot as well, Santana will go crazy._

_Quinn: That's the point._

Rachel was wearing a pale pink bikini with gold stars covering it, the bikini was extremely small. Quinn wore a small navy blue bikini which highlighted her breasts. They had 10 minutes till they had to meet Puck and Santana, so they decided to get a drink whilst they waited, hopefully there would be a different bartender.

/

Puck and Santana arrived at exactly 10. Santana had on a white bikini which went really well with her skin tone; Puck wore some red swimming shorts.

_Rachel: You look like a life guard._

_Puck: Does that mean I get to save you?_

_Santana: Shut up, and let's go to the beach!_

_Puck: Wow Satan who knew you could be excited for the beach_

_Santana: Whatever._

Santana and Quinn led the way with Puck and Rachel slowly following. Reaching the beach Santana took ages looking for the perfect spot, finally deciding an area with lots of sand, Puck likes sand.

_Rachel: So who is coming in the sea?_

_Quinn: I'm going to sunbathe with San_

_Rachel: oh okay. Noah?_

_Puck: Sorry babe, I'm going to make me a sand castle_

_Rachel: huh?_

_Santana: Noah is a big kid, he loooves making castles._

_Rachel: Riiight. Well I'm going in._

Puck looked up to watch Rachel run into the ocean; he admired the way her bum wiggled. After Rachel was practically emerged with water, Puck began to make his castle.

/

Quinn leant closer to Santana so Puck wouldn't be able to hear the conversation, even though he was too busy building a castle to even know they were there.

_Quinn: That castle is actually impressive_

_Santana: I know. He makes an effort; He is very protective over them._

_Quinn: How is he?_

_Santana: Last year this little kid ran through it, and Puck nearly cried, he ended up shouting at the kid telling him to look where he is going._

_Quinn: Wow…. I have to see that_

_Santana: I have a plan…_

Santana leant even closer to Quinn so she could whisper the plan.

/

During the conversation Puck had finished his castle; it was the best one he had ever made. Puck looked up from admiring his handiwork, scanning the beach for Rachel.

_Puck: Rach?_

_Rachel: Yer, What?_

She swam to a place where she was able to stand; after all she was around 5"3.

_Quinn: You have to come see Puck's castle, it is impressive._

_Rachel: Okay, I'm coming._

Just as Rachel was nearing Puck's castle, she tripped. Rachel lost her balance and went tumbling over, landing on the castle.

_Puck: My castle!_

_Rachel: I am so sorry Noah. It was an accident. I don't know what happened, I tripped._

_Puck: It's ok. Every castle needs a princess._

Rachel blushed.

_Rachel: Are sure?_

_Puck: It's fine; you can help me rebuild it._

_Santana: Hang on. Why aren't you throwing a fit?_

_Puck: because she didn't mean to._

_Santana: You were meant to act like you did last year. My plan failed. Sorry Q._

_Quinn: That's alright. It was funny watching Rachel._

_Puck: Santana, did you trip Rachel?_

_Santana: Nooo. It was Quinn_

_Quinn: Hey!_

_Santana: Yes sweetie?_

_Quinn: Don't blame me, it was your plan._

_Puck: You two act like a married couple._

_Santana: At least I've been in her pants._

_Rachel: Okay that's enough. Noah, let's fix the castle._

Puck and Rachel spent a short amount of time fixing the castle before playing in the sea. Whilst Santana and Quinn spent the entire time sunbathing.

_Rachel: So how did you learn to make castles like that?_

_Puck: I do it with my little sister, she always wants them perfect._

_Rachel: that's really sweet. _

_Puck: It's nothing_

/

It was beginning to grow cold, so the group decided to head back and go their separate ways.

_Puck: I will pick you up at 7.30_

_Rachel: Can't wait, see you then_

Quinn gave Santana a quick peck on the lips before walking away with Rachel.

_Santana: You really like her, don't you?_

_Puck: huh…_

_Santana: Rachel?_

_Puck: Yer I do, I just know I've only got the rest of this week_

_Santana: You don't know that. Now let's go get ready for your date._

_/_

Back at Quinn's and Rachel's apartment the two were planning what Rachel would wear whilst Quinn was cooking a meal for her and Santana, since they thought they still deserved a romantic meal.

_Rachel: I have nothing nice to wear_

_Quinn: What about your flowery dress?_

_Rachel: No. I want to impress him, look sexy_

_Quinn: Ok, how about the other black dress, the halter-neck?_

_Rachel: That's perfect, thanks Q_

_Quinn: What are friends for, now go get ready._

Rachel left Quinn in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom and began doing her hair. Rachel could hear Quinn singing whilst cooking.

By 7 Rachel was dressed and ready to go, so she went into the kitchen to help Quinn. This gave Quinn the opportunity to change. Santana was the first to arrive.

_Quinn and Rachel: Hey San_

_Santana: Hey. Rach, Puck is on his way. For some reason he is nervous._

_Rachel: Ok thanks_

_Santana: I told him to use protection then nothing will go wrong._

_Rachel: erm I don't plan on sleeping with him._

_Quinn: Rrrright_

_Santana: lover boy is here_

The girls turned around to see Santana standing at the door with Puck next to her.

_Puck: Hi Rach, you look stunning_

_Rachel: Thanks, you've scrubbed up nice as well._

_Puck: Only for you, are you ready?_

_Rachel: let me grab my bag._

_/_

Puck and Rachel walked to the restaurant hand in hand. They were shown to a table in the corner; the only light was from candles. Rachel was amazed that Puck could be such a romantic.

_Rachel: Wow Noah, this is amazing_

_Puck: Thanks_

_Waitress: Are you ready to order?_

_Rachel: Errm_

_Puck: Yes. We will have a bottle of champagne and for main, two salads._

_Waitress: coming right up._

_Rachel: Can we afford champagne?_

_Puck/; Satan and Quinn are paying, remember? _

_Rachel: Oh yeah. I completely forgot._

Shortly after their meal arrived, during the course of the evening they exchanged in many different conversations. Paying the bill with Santana and Quinn's money, they began to walk back to the hotel.

_Puck: so…erm….are you going back to your room or…_

Before Puck could finish Rachel attacked his lips, kissing him passionately. As sudden as she kissed him, she pulled away.

_Rachel: Your room_

Puck grabbed her hand and practically ran to his apartment once in the room he pushed her against the door, kissing her fiercely. Rachel began placing small, delicate kisses along his jawline. Moving her hands across his chest, un-doing the buttons of his shirt before allowing it to drop to the floor. Puck kissed Rachel on the lips whilst un-zipping her dress and un-tying the neck. It landed on the floor at her feet, revealing Rachel's lacy bra and thong. Rachel's hands wandered down Puck's chest to his belt, quickly removing it along with his jeans. Rachel could see his hardness through his blue boxers.

They moved into his bedroom, a trail of underwear behind them. Puck began to tease Rachel, sucking on her nipples and placing kisses along her belly. Rachel moaned.

_Rachel: Don't tease….later…I want…you…now_

_Puck: Ok babe, let me grab a condom._

Puck rummaged into his suitcase searching for the box, once he found it, he removed a condom from the foil and rolled it onto his penis. He crawled on the bed and on top of Rachel, his penis at her wet entrance. In one quick movement he was inside her.

/

Whilst the couple were out on their romantic evening, Santana and Quinn stayed in the apartment having their own special evening. They quickly ate the meal Quinn had prepared, Santana wanted sex more than anything.

Quinn pulled Santana into her room and pushed onto the bed. She began placing small kisses down Santana's neck, quickly ripping off each other's dresses. Surprise, surprise, Santana was wearing no underwear. To make it fair, Quinn shimmered out of her underwear and then straddled Santana's legs.

She began to kiss her breasts, taking time to suck and flick her nipples with her tongue. Santana moaned loudly. Quinn then made her way down towards her entrance. She moved off Santana and sat in between her legs. Quinn glided her finger over Santana's wetness; she gently moved her thumb over the girl's clit, causing her to squirm. She pushed a finger inside her and began to slowly thrust it. Santana's moans grew louder, so Quinn added an extra finger and started to suck Santana's nipple. Santana was close and Quinn could tell. Quinn moved her thumb over Santana's clit again. Santana screamed Quinn's name and came hard on Quinn's fingers. The girls laid next to each other whilst Santana caught her breath back, then they swapped roles. They continued throughout the night until the early hours of the morning.

/

Puck and Rachel spent half the night having sex. They did it once in the bedroom, shower, kitchen and living room. They collapsed onto the bed and began to drift off to sleep. Rachel snuggled up into Puck, his arm wrapped around her.


	4. Day 4

**Seven Days**

**Day 4-Jeep Trip**

Puck woke up when he could feel Rachel stirring next to him. He kept his eyes closed waiting to see what she would do next. Rachel woke to feel herself still wrapped in Puck's arms; she smiled at how peaceful he looked. She couldn't help herself; she sneaked a kiss on his lips, only to have Puck respond. Puck was the first to pull away.

_Rachel: I thought you were sleeping_

_Puck: Nope, don't you want to kiss me when I'm awake?_

_Rachel: aww of course I do. It's just you looked so sweet; I didn't want to wake you._

_Puck: babe, you wake all off me up_

_Rachel: mmm I bet_

Puck leant down and began a make out session with Rachel.

/

Quinn woke to Santana's alarm, she expected the Latina would turn it off but instead she threw it on the floor, and then snuggled closer to Quinn. Quinn smiled; she knew she was in love. After 10minutes of trying to wake Santana, the couple were getting ready for a jeep trip; the plan was to meet Puck and Rachel outside the hotel.

_Quinn: I know this is early but I think I love you_

_Santana: I've been thinking the same. It's horrible that we won't see each other again._

_Quinn: you never know. Fate may bring us together._

_Santana: I hope so. We better get going._

Santana gave Quinn a quick kiss before heading out of the door.

/

Puck's phone began vibrating causing a moan of annoyance from both Puck and Rachel. However after reading the text, a small smile formed on Puck's face.

_Rachel: Why are you smiling?_

_Puck: It's from Santana. We got to get ready babe._

_Rachel: Why?_

_Puck: We are going on a jeep trip. Now go get your sexy ass dressed._

Puck gave Rachel's ass a gentle slap, when she had gotten out of the bed. Rachel slowly began dressing herself, slightly teasing Puck. Once they were both dressed, they made their way to the hotel lobby, Rachel was practically skipping with excitement.

_Puck: Babe?_

_Rachel: mmhmm_

_Puck: erm…don't worry…it's nothing_

_Rachel: you sure?_

_Puck: I'm sure_

He gave her a quick kiss trying to reassure her, but he could tell that she still wasn't convinced.

/

The jeep took them up on the volcano in Tenerife, the journey was very bumpy. At one point Santana noticed Quinn staring at the breasts, she wandered why since Quinn had seen them plenty of times.

_Santana: Q?_

_Quinn: yer san?_

_Santana: why are you staring at my boobs?_

A blush formed on Quinn's face causing the other three to burst out laughing.

_Quinn: erm…sorry…it's just…they are distracting_

_Santana: How?_

_Quinn: You don't have a bra on and they keep jiggling_

Again the three began to laugh especially Puck.

_Santana: ooh, are you getting turned on?_

_Quinn: Maybe_

_Santana: When we stop, we can have some sexy time._

_Quinn: Okay. I love you_

_Puck: Hang on. You already saying you love each other?_

_Santana: Yepp. You got a problem?_

_Puck: No. It's just you have only known each other for 4 days._

_Quinn: Don't you believe in love at first sight. Me and San have that._

The jeep continued up the rocky volcano, Puck thought about what Quinn had said, 'Love at first sight' Then it hit him, he was in love with Rachel, but they only had 3 days left, he was going to lose her.

At 12.30 the jeep stopped at a small restaurant for lunch but it only stayed long enough to eat, by one they were back on the road, heading back to the hotel.

_Puck: Remind me to never do this again_

_Rachel: Why wouldn't you do this again? It was fun._

_Puck: I know it was. But my balls hurt; it's too bumpy for my jewels._

_Santana: Rachel could massage them better._

Puck looked up at Rachel with a mischievous grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Puck: Will you Rach?_

_Rachel: If you are a good boy_

_Puck: but I'm a badass, I'm never good. _

_Quinn: Has she given you a blowjob yet?_

_Puck: Nope. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay last night; she just wanted me to be inside her._

_Santana: eww_

Rachel gave puck a playful punch on the arm.

_Quinn: You have to. She is the best_

_Santana: err, how do you know?_

_Quinn: I've been told, plus I just assume she is, she doesn't have a gag reflex._

Puck sat up straight and looked at Rachel.

_Santana: seriously?_

_Rachel: Yepp. No gag reflex_

_Santana: Wow. Puck you are a lucky man._

_Puck: Raaaaach…._

_Rachel: Yes Noah_

_Puck: Can we have some sexy time, when we get back? I've been a good boy._

_Rachel: I guess, maybe_

_Santana: HAHA. Man you are des-perate_

_Puck: I'm NOT! I just enjoy being with Rachel._

_Rachel: aww that's sweet, but you do sound slightly desperate._

_Puck: humph_

The rest of the journey back Puck was whispering into Rachel's ear, trying to persuade her for some sexy time. Rachel knew she was going to give in but enjoyed torturing him.

_/_

Santana and Quinn wanted to get back to the hotel so they could shower, they were planning to go clubbing.

At the hotel Puck and Rachel went back to his apartment whilst Santana and Quinn went to Rachel's. Both couples needed to shower, as they had gotten filthy, dust covering every part of their body.

/

_Santana: Q, are you going to join me?_

_Quinn: You don't even have to ask_

They both quickly stripped so they were standing there naked, Santana pushed Quinn into the shower kissing her fiercely. She moved her hands up and down the blonde's body, playing with her breasts. A moan deep from Quinn's throat escaped when Santana took a nipple in her mouth and began to gently nibble and suck it before moving to the other one. Santana slid her hand down Quinn's stomach to her hot core; gliding her fingers over the lips feeling hot was Quinn was, not just from the shower water. Santana moaned.

_Santana: wow Q, you are so wet and it's all for me._

Quinn jerked her hips forward, wanting more contact. Santana pushed 2 fingers into her causing Quinn to cry out, Santana slowly began to thrust whilst gliding her thumb over her clit, she planned to make Quinn's orgasm the best. She began to increase her pace she added a third finger, Quinn was close. Quinn's walls began to tighten around Santana's fingers, after one flick on her clit, Quinn came screaming Santana's name. Santana held Quinn whilst the aftershocks ran through her body.

_Quinn: That was wow, I love you San_

_Santana: I love you too_

The girls showered before heading to bed for a little nap, both falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

/

Puck had a shower first so whilst Rachel waited she removed her dirty clothes leaving her in her underwear. She sat up on the bed wishing Puck would hurry up; she didn't like being covered in dust. When Rachel heard the door open, she whipped her head around to see Puck leaning against the door with just a towel wrapped around him.

_Puck: like what you see?_

_Rachel: mmm definitely_

Puck stalked towards the bed allowing the towel to drop to the ground. Reaching the bed, Rachel grabbed his arms pulling him on top of her. She moved them around so she was sitting on top of his legs. Rachel leant down and pulled him into a steamy kiss only stopping to breath.

_Rachel: mmm do I turn you on?_

_Puck: I think you know the answer to that._

He took hold of her hand and moved it to his penis, which was stood proud and hard. Rachel smirked. She began placing small delicate kisses along his jaw and neck, sucking at his pulse point. Puck moaned loudly. She made her way down his chest stopping at his nipple ring, sucking on it gently, again moans left Puck's lips. Rachel continued down his body towards his harden penis. She took it into one of her small hands and began to move up and down, whilst the other hand cupped his balls.

_Puck: mm Rach_

Rachel bent down swirling her tongue on his tip collecting the pre-cum before giving it a kiss. She then kissed her way down the length then licked her way back. She slowly took him in her mouth, a moan escaping her from appreciation. She took his full length into her mouth, his penis hitting the back of her throat, she swallowed, next she began to bob up and down, swirling her tongue in various ways.

_Puck: Shit Rach_

Puck threaded his hands into her hair keeping her down but not forcefully. Rachel gently cupped his balls and quickened her pace; she could feel that Puck was very close. With a few more flicks of her tongue, he came, Rachel swallowing it all. She had one last lick to check she got it all before removing him from her mouth with a pop. Rachel licked her lips then planted a kiss on Puck's lips, him being able to taste himself slightly.

_Puck: That was… wow_

_Rachel: Thanks_

She crawled up the bed so she could cuddle into him; Puck gave her a loving kiss on the forehead before pulling her closer to him.

_Puck: Rach?_

_Rachel: mmhmm_

_Puck: I love you_

_Rachel: Really?_

_Puck: I think so_

_Rachel: I love you too_

Puck smiled, and looked lovingly at her. He didn't know how he had become so lucky to meet such a wonderful girl, his smile faltered when he realised that they only had a few days left. He began to wonder where the girls came from, as they never had mentioned it. He hoped it would be near NYU so they could still be together, and Santana and Quinn could also be together. He had never seen his best friend so happy. Puck realised that Rachel had quickly fallen asleep so he pulled the duvet over them and fell into the dream world.


	5. Day 5

**Seven Days**

**Day 5- Time spent at the Spa**

For the 5th day of their holiday Quinn and Rachel had booked to use the spa for a couple of hours. Quinn wanted Santana to come along with them, so the day before Rachel went to the reception and paid for two more, she just had to tell Puck that he would be coming as well.

/

Rachel and Puck were eating breakfast when she decided to tell him, since he seemed to be in a good mood.

_Rachel: Today we are going to the spa_

_Puck: We? As in you and Quinn?_

_Rachel: Yes but also Santana_

_Puck: Not to sound whiny, but what am I meant to do whilst you have all girly day?_

_Rachel: You are coming with us_

_Puck: No I'm not, spas are for girls_

_Rachel: Suit yourself; I was going to wear my smallest and most revealing bikini just for you. All the other blokes can enjoy the view instead._

_Puck: You had me at smallest, I'll come. What do I need?_

_Rachel: Erm gym clothes and swimming shorts._

_Puck: alrighty, when do we have to go?_

_Rachel: Now_

_Puck: What about your stuff?_

_Rachel: Quinn's bringing it. I just need something to wear there._

_Puck: Let me guess. You plan on borrowing my clothes?_

_Rachel: Yepp, how did you know?_

Puck sighed before walking to his bedroom with Rachel skipping behind. He grabbed a clean top and shorts throwing them in her direction. The top was like a dress on Rachel so she decided to not where the shorts.

_Puck: You sure we got go now?_

_Rachel: Yes, they are probably waiting. Why?_

_Puck: You in my top is HOT. I want to have my wicked way with you._

_Rachel: mmm later_

She gave him a cheeky smile before skipping out of the room and apartment, with Puck shortly following.

/

Santana woke to Quinn kissing her stomach making her way up to her lips.

_Santana: mmm morning_

_Quinn: Morning baby_

_Santana: What time are we going to the spa?_

_Quinn: We have half an hour_

_Santana: Let's get our mack on_

Santana pulled Quinn's lips back to hers, pulling her into a gentle kiss before making it more passionate. They began a full on make out session. Only removing their lips so they could breathe, they couldn't get enough of each other, their hands touching every bit of skin in reach. When they finally pulled apart, they sighed knowing that they should really get ready. Moving slowly, both girls rolled out of bed and began to prepare for the gym. Santana had bought her clothes with her when they had their romantic evening as she knew she would be going to the spa one day.

/

By the time the couple reached the Spa, Rachel and Puck were already waiting.

_Puck: You took your bloody time_

_Santana: Don't get your pants in a twist. We were slightly busy_

_Quinn: Rach, are you wearing his top?_

_Puck: Yer she is, now Satan you could tell why my pants are in a twist_

_Santana: Ha-ha... Poor baby._

_Quinn: Can we go in now?_

_Rachel: Lets. The gym is the first on the agenda._

The group went to the reception, signing in then made their way to the changing rooms. Puck was a bit miffed that he had to in his own one alone. Once changed, they met up and went to the gym. At least the gym made Puck perk up, he was looking forward to show off his guns.

/

Santana and Puck went straight to the weights whereas Rachel and Quinn went to the treadmills. Rachel couldn't stop watching Puck which caused her to misplace her footing and go backwards off the treadmills, landing with a thud.

_Quinn: Oh My God Rach! How do you stop these?_

_Puck: Rach! Baby_

Puck was by Rachel's side in a matter of seconds, Santana went to help Quinn turn off the treadmill even though there was a massive red emergency stop button right in front of her.

_Rachel: Ouch_

_Puck: Are you ok? Anything broken?_

_Rachel: I'm ok, probably just bruised_

_Puck: What happened?_

Puck helped Rachel sit up and watched her cross her arms whilst a blush appeared on her face. By this time Santana and Quinn were standing next to Rachel waiting for their friends reply.

_Santana: Well? _

_Rachel: It was his fault!_

_Puck: How? I was nowhere near you_

_Rachel: You distracted me. Looking all hot and strong and sweaty_

_Puck: oooh_

Santana burst out laughing, soon followed by Quinn and Puck.

_Rachel: It's NOT funny!_

_Santana: I know, you're right, it's not. It's hilarious._

_Puck: Sorry babe but it is_

_Rachel: How?_

_Santana: You were getting turned on then ended up hurting yourself_

_Rachel: Let's just go do something else_

_Quinn: Cold showers?_

Puck and Santana burst out laughing again, Santana fell to the floor clutching her sides. She was even crying, she was laughing that hard.

_Quinn: What!_

_Santana: Rachel definitely needs a cold shower_

_Quinn: oh. I didn't mean that,_

_Puck: We know that's what makes is funnier._

_Rachel: Let's just go the shower room_

_Puck: Is it unisex?_

_Rachel: Yepp_

_Puck: Good, I could sort your little problem out. I'm good with my fingers._

_Rachel: hmm No thanks_

_Puck: After today you will be begging_

Rachel just turned around and walked towards the shower room, not caring if the others were following.

/

Rachel had her back to the door and was singing loudly so she didn't hear Puck walk up behind her. He hated the fact that they were in swim wear instead of being naked. He wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny waist and began planting small kisses over her body.

_Puck: I'm sorry. You could have been really hurt._

_Rachel: hmm you are forgiven._

_Puck: That's good baby._

He slipped his hands under her bikini top, kneading her breasts. Rachel moaned.

_Rachel: mm Noah._

Puck knew he was teasing her but it was only fair. He moved his hands across her smooth stomach and too her panties. He could feel the warmth coming from her, he knew she would be soaking wet but the damn shower made her whole body wet. He began to move his finger up and down across the fabric, Rachel moans began to grow louder so he stopped and stepped back, a smirk on his face.

_Rachel: Why did you stop?_

_Puck: You said you didn't want my fingers. Let's go to the sauna._

Rachel sighed but obediently followed.

/

Meanwhile Quinn and Santana had used a different shower, washing sweat of each other's bodies. They then went to the Jacuzzi, relaxing in the bubbles whilst playing footsies. Quinn moved closer to Santana, but Santana wanted to be closer so she pulled her into her lap, so Quinn was straddling her. Santana wanted to know more about Quinn but she also wanted to watch Quinn have an orgasm, she never thought anyone could look so perfect. Quinn began to kiss Santana's neck and collar bone, loving the taste of Santana's skin.

_Santana: I can't believe I'm about to say this but, let's not get our mack on. I want to learn more about you_

_Quinn: Okay, What do you want to know?_

_Santana: You have never told me where you come from? You know me and Puck are from Lima_

_Quinn: We are from New York, lived there all our lives, we have known each other for ever. We are both going to NYU in September, we can't wait. We already have our apartment; Rach's dads are moving our stuff in this week. We just need to find our roommates. _

Santana: NYU, Really?

Quinn: Yer. What are you and Puck doing, I'm assuming you have somewhere in mind

Santana: We are going to NYU as well!

Quinn: Oh My God. That means…

Santana: Do you want to be officially my girlfriend not just for this week?

Quinn: Yes, Yes, Yes! I love you San

Santana: Love you too babe. Do you think Rach has told Puck?

Quinn: I'm not sure. You can just mention it. I need to speak to Rach and tell her.

Santana was so happy at that moment, she could be with Quinn. Fate was on her side. She leaned in and attacked Quinn's lips with her own, starting a very long make out session.

/

Puck and Rachel were relaxing in the sauna; Rachel was lying down with her feet in Puck's lap, not caring that they were all sweaty. He slowly began massaging her feet, causing her to moan, he enjoyed making those sounds come from her, and they were so sexy. He moved his hands from her feet, making his way up her legs, but avoiding where she wanted to be touched the most. He could feel himself getting hard by her moans but he didn't care, as he knew he would be getting a cold shower in a bit. He was hovering above her and about to give her a kiss when the timer went, they had been in the sauna for the recommended time, he cursed under his breath. He helped her up, and they walked towards the showers together, holding hands.

/

Santana and Quinn decided to get out the Jacuzzi when they were becoming wrinkly, definitely not a hot look. Not sure of where Puck and Rachel would be they headed to have their turn in the sauna, relaxing and not be disgusted by how sweaty their bodies where. They finally found Puck and Rachel messing around in the indoor pool; it looked like they were wrestling, so without them noticing, Santana jumped on Puck's back, nearly pushing him under.

_Puck: what the hell!_

_Santana: Guess what?_

_Puck: I'm not playing these silly games; get the fuck off my back_

_Santana: Quinn is officially my girlfriend_

_Rachel: aww that's sweet_

_Quinn: I know_

_Puck: But you only have 2 more days left with each other_

_Santana: No, we have at least 3 more years_

_Puck: How?_

_Rachel: Quinn?_

_Santana: They are both going to NYU like us!_

_Puck: Really?_

_Quinn: Yerp, and if it is ok with Rach, you two can become our flatmates. We have2 spare rooms as her dad's only wanted the best for their daughter._

_Santana: can we Rach? Please I want to be able to get my mack on whenever_

_Rachel: Well we are friends right, so why not. That's if you want to Noah_

_Puck: I…er… you're not joking?_

_Quinn: Nope, we are being very serious indeed_

_Puck: Well… I guess we are all going to be roomies then _

Santana and Quinn squealed before hugging each other, they both noticed that Puck and Rachel were standing rather awkwardly so they decided it would be a good idea to leave them to talk.

_Quinn: We… we are going to go back to the Jacuzzi for a bit, we might go back after so if you can't find us we are out our apartment Rach._

_Rachel: oh, okay. See you_

The two girls left leaving Puck and Rachel just staring at each other.

/

Rachel was beginning to find the silence worrying, why wasn't he happy that they would get to be together. She noticed that he had averted his eyes away from her and was now looking anywhere but her.

_Rachel: Noah? Aren't you happy?_

_Puck: I… I have got to go… yer go… I'll see you later. Bye_

Puck quickly exited the pool; leaving Rachel standing there with tears in her eyes, he couldn't think, his brain had shut down. He practically ran to his apartment, he felt isolated.

Rachel was surprised that he had just left her, she thought he loved her. She slowly got out the pool and headed to Quinn, her best friend, she didn't want to allow the tears to flow, but she couldn't help it, she reached the room, and barely got through the door before collapsing on the floor, sobbing. Quinn and Santana ran towards her when they heard the door, Rachel was quickly scooped into Santana's arms whilst she took her to her bed, with Quinn closely behind trying to calm her down.


	6. Day 6

**Seven Days**

**Day 6- Fixing the mess**

Santana and Quinn were exhausted they had spent the entire night trying to calm Rachel down, and when she had finally fell sleep they planned on how they were going to fix it. Santana knew Puck, and she knew he loved her, but knowing him he was scared, he had never been good when it came to relationships.

Puck woke up feeling like shit, he had messed up big time. It was just that he was shocked, the girl he had fallen in love was asking him to move in with him. Puck had made himself believe that after their holiday he would have a broken heart and never see her, that's why he ran. He knew he would be getting his ass kicked by Santana and Quinn soon, and he knew Rachel would probably not want to see him but he didn't care he needed to fix it, for once he wanted to get the girl he loved.

/

Rachel woke up and moaned, all the day's events were playing through her mind. She didn't want to see anyone; she wanted to be sucked into a black hole. Sadly Quinn and Santana had other plans, some of the plans Rachel didn't know about.

_Santana: Right I'm off, I will see you all in exactly 1 hour… Rach make sure you shower… Love you all_

_Quinn: Love you babe._

_Rachel: Bye... I'm sorry about last night_

_Quinn: Rach, you shouldn't be sorry… it was his fault… Now go get in the shower..._

Rachel slowly walked into the shower, hoping to wash away all the sadness. Quinn sat in the small kitchen praying that Santana's plan would work; she had never seen her best friend so upset.

/ Santana angrily stomped towards her apartment; she was going to have a word with Puck which may involve her fists. She walked straight through the door and headed to his bedroom, pulling the duvet off his body. Her face softened at seeing him with actual tears in his eyes, she had only ever seen him cry once and that was when his dad left.

_Puck: I messed up San!_

_Santana: Yer you messed up. What the FUCK where you thinking? I thought you loved her, fuck she thought you loved her. She spent the WHOLE night crying her eyes out all because you left!_

_Puck: I DO LOVE HER!_

_Santana: So why did you run?_

_Puck: I got scared ok? Is that what you want to hear? I thought I wouldn't get to see her again, have my heart broken. But then I found out that I am practically going to be living with her, I don't want to fuck up._

_Santana: you already did._

_Puck: I know_

_Santana: Come on, get up. Shower then we is going out. NOW_

Puck slowly dragged himself out of bed and in the direction of the bathroom; he knew he couldn't argue with Santana even though he really didn't want to go out.

/

Rachel was finally out of the shower and dressed; she put on her fake smile and went to find Quinn.

_Quinn: You ready to go?_

_Rachel: yer… Where are we going?_

_Quinn: Games room_

_Rachel: Why?_

_Quinn: I saw a karaoke machine and thought it would cheer you up. Now get a move on._

Quinn grabbed her hand and began to drag Rachel to the room, hoping that Santana had already got Puck in there, and that Santana had managed to get key so they could lock the door.

Puck had a very fast shower, and he hated to admit it but he was actually scared of Santana, she was acting crazy, crazier than usual.

_Santana: Come on Puckerman. Move your ass_

_Puck: I am, Jesus what's under your skin_

_Santana: You… Now move_

Arriving at the games room, Puck looked at Santana confused and before he could say anything she pushed him in and locked the door. Leaving him in the darkness.

_Puck: What the Fuck! How did you get the key? Let me out_

_Santana: No, you are going to sit in the dark room, and sort everything out._

Before Puck could ask what she meant he could hear talking from outside the door, it sounded a lot like Rachel and Quinn, the next thing he knows is that he feels another body hitting him, and the door re locking.

_Rachel: Quinn! How could you? Get me out now!_

_Puck: They won't listen babe_

_Rachel: QUNN! SANTANNA!_

_Puck: Fuck, that's my ear…now where's the light switch_

He moved towards the walls, in search of the switch, when light filled the room he sighed with relief, until he saw Rachel's face. She looked like she could burst in to tears any minute, so he did the only think he could think of and pulled her into hug, kissing her forehead. Rachel began to hit him on the chest with her little fists, it actually hurt, she was surprisingly strong for such a small person.

_Puck: Oww. Rach stop._

_Rachel: You left. I thought you loved me, that you would want to be with me, but you left!_

She collapsed into him and bursts out into tears, soaking his top. He began to rub circles on her back trying to sooth her, when she got to just hiccups he moved her to the chairs.

/

Outside Santana and Quinn had heard Rachel's outburst, they looked up to each other when it had gone silent.

_Quinn: You don't think she killed him?_

_Santana: He deserved it, if she does_

_Quinn: Can you hear anything?_

_Santana: Not any more, let's give them 5 minutes, if we still don't hear anything. We will check he is alive._

_Quinn: Okay._

They both gave a small chuckle before turning to press their ears against the door, hoping to hear a conversation that was the whole point.

/

Rachel slowly lifted her head to look up into Puck's eyes, she knew she must look vulnerable, but she was, her heart was in the middle of breaking.

_Rachel: Why did you leave?_

_Puck: I…er…_

_Santana: Dammit Puckerman! Tell her what you told me!_

_Quinn: San, they weren't meant to know we were listening._

_Puck: We already knew guys. Just let us out._

_Rachel: Don't_

_Puck: Don't you want to get out?_

_Rachel: We need to sort this out._

_Puck: Ok. I… erm… I left because…_

_Rachel: because what?_

_Puck: I was scared_

_Rachel: So I scare you now_

_Puck: What! No… I didn't mean it like that_

_Quinn: Rachel, don't talk until Puck has completed his speech…_

_Santana: Q, I think maybe we should get our ears off the door and go... Let's go swimming._

Puck and Rachel could hear the pair stand up and walking away, they were both staring at the door. Rachel was the first to look at Puck, she tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at her.

_Rachel: Speak, please, I don't understand_

_Puck: I was scared okay, I thought that we only had this week so I tried to not fall in love with you, but you are just too damn perfect, so I tried to not think off seeing you after as I knew my heart would ache without you. Then I found out we are both going to NYU and that I could move in with you and it is just… shocking I guess. I didn't expect it. _

_Rachel: okay, I get it but..._

_Puck: but nothing. I love you. I didn't mean to, you would probably run if it happened to you, actually you wouldn't because your strong, I'm not._

_Rachel: You are strong… You know I love you right?_

_Puck: yer I know._

Rachel decided she forgave Puck so she stood up and leant up to give him a kiss on the lips, but it ended up becoming very steamy. Puck was the first to pull away.

_Puck: Does that mean I'm forgiven?_

_Rachel: Yer, you're forgiven. Do you think will come get us anytime soon?_

_Puck: I don't think so… maybe in an hour_

Again Rachel began to kiss him, covering kisses down his jawline. Her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Gliding her hands over his toned chest she moved them lower so she could remove his trousers. Before Puck knew it, he was standing in the game room naked. Rachel began to strip, so she was naked as well, she then pulled him to her and kissed him.

_Puck: Rach… We shouldn't do this_

_Rachel: mmm Why?_

_Puck: We are in a games room_

_Rachel: I don't care… Snooker table._

She pushing him onto the snooker table before getting on top herself, she was kissing him desperately and touching all of him like she was trying to memorise his body. Puck decided he could allow her to have control so he flipped them over so she was on the b bottom. He began to kiss his way down her neck towards her breasts, licking, nipping and sucking on each nipple. His hands wandered further south, gliding a finger over the lips, he could feel how wet she was.

_Puck: Fuck Rach! You're soaked_

_Rachel: mmm. Please I need you_

Puck smirked before slowly thrusting a finger inside her, when Rachel's moans became more frequent; he added a second and third finger. Rachel's moans grew louder and he could feel her walls tightening so he began to massage her clit with his thumb and nipped her nipples with his teeth.

_Rachel: Oh god. NOAH NOAH NOAH NOAH NOAH  
>Puck: Let go babe. Come for me<em>

Rachel came, her juices covering his hand, he shifted himself, and she could feel is excretion against her thigh. He licked his fingers, moaning at the taste of her. Rachel grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, moaning into the kiss when she could taste herself. The next thing was Puck positioning himself so he was just at her entrance, he checked over at her, she nodded and bucked her hips so he was inside her. They both moaned with the feeling, this time it was just sex they were making love.

/

Quinn and Santana decided it would be time to let her friends out, so they headed to the games room. Santana pulled the key out of her bikini top and opened the door, they both stood shocked, their friends where fucking on the snooker table. Santana was the first to react.

_Santana: Fuck me! I knew you would make up but in a games room!_

_Quinn: OH MY GOD._

Rachel and Puck quickly moved apart, moaning at the separation, they were both very close. Puck quickly covered himself unlike Rachel who was just staring at Santana and Quinn.

_Puck: You couldn't have waited a few more minutes! How come you couldn't hear us?_

_Santana: We weren't listening out for moans. _

_Quinn: Rach?_

Rachel blinked a few times before getting out of the shock off being caught having sex, she quickly looked around the room for her underwear but couldn't see them, so she just quickly grabbed her dress and shoved it on, still looking around the room.

_Santana: Fuck you have a good rack_

_Rachel: Erm… Thanks._

_Puck: Satan stop perving on my girl._

_Quinn: At least she is your girl again_

_Santana: Rach, why do you keep looking around the room?_

_Rachel: Erm… I don't know where my underwear is…_

_Quinn: Ohhh. _

_Puck: You took them off and through them somewhere_

_Rachel: Where though?_

_Santana: You guys know the window is open right?_

_Puck: No._

Quinn wandered to the window to see loads of shocked faces, all staring in their direction; just below the window she could see Rachel's underwear.

_Quinn: Erm. I found your underwear… And I think everyone heard you… and by the look of some faces saw you as well._

_Rachel: WHAT!_

Rachel began to have a panic attack, so Quinn and Santana made her sit down and calm herself, whereas Puck wandered off towards the window. He decided to have some fun with the situation so he leant out of the window, and shouted.

_Puck: Could someone chuck up my girls' underwear? Also did you enjoy the show?_

Rachel looked up horrified, Santana and Quinn began laughing and so did some people from outside. Someone actually did chuck up the underwear which Puck caught, there were some wolf whistle, but by then Puck had turned his attention to Rachel.

_Puck: Here's your underwear_

_Rachel:T-thanks_

_Puck: don't be embarrassed you will never see these people again, especially since we all leave tomorrow. _

_Quinn: He's right Rach. Come on I think we all need some showers then let's go clubbing._

_Santana: Yer, It's our last night, Come on!_

Puck took Rachel's hand and pulled her up but kept their fingers intertwined. Quinn and Santana did the same and the couples walked out the room, ignoring some odd looks they received and headed to the apartments.


	7. Day 7

**Seven Days**

**Day 7- Departure**

That night they had all chosen to stay in Rachel's and Quinn's apartment, and spend the whole time celebrating that they were all moving in with each other.

Rachel was the first to wake up; Puck was fast asleep still, with his arms wrapped around her. She carefully removed herself from the strong grip without waking him, grabbing her clothes she headed towards the small kitchen. She began making coffee, knowing that once everyone else were awake they would all be craving the hot drink. A loud thud came from Quinn's bedroom, and a few minutes after Quinn came drifting out of the room, smiling when Rachel handed her a mug of coffee.

_Quinn: Thanks Rach_

_Rachel: No problem, what was that thud a few minutes ago?_

_Quinn: oh, Santana threw her phone against the door._

_Rachel: Why?_

_Quinn: Her alarm went off_

_Rachel: I'm guessing she doesn't do mornings then?_

_Quinn: Nope. I can't believe we have to pack today_

_Rachel: I know, we are getting picked up at 2.00 so we should really began once sleeping beauty and prince charming wake up…_

_Quinn: Haha… They need to pack too; maybe we could help each other. Then we would be able to spend the morning together._

_Rachel: We will have to ask. _

They sat in silence remembering the past week, when Puck came into the room, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

_Puck: mmm. Why weren't you in bed?_

_Rachel: I woke up, and made coffee_

_Puck: Coffee? Thanks babe. You should still have been in bed, it was cold, and I was lonely._

Puck kissed her before grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee, moaning at the taste. He pulled up a stool beside Rachel and they all began a conversation on their plans when they got back home.

/

After 2 hours Santana finally emerged from the room, moaning that the coffee was cold. Quinn made her a new batch of coffee just to shut her up, as they all needed to begin packing.

_Santana: So what are we doing today?_

_Rachel: Packing_

_Quinn: We thought you could help us pack then we would go to yours and help you pack._

_Rachel: it means we get to spend more time with each other before going our separate ways. _

_Santana: Sounds good to me, Puck?_

_Puck: Yes sure, let's get moving._

Santana and Quinn walked hand in hand into Quinn's and began packing straight away whereas Puck carried Rachel into her room, by having her over his shoulder. He threw her onto the bed before pulling all her clothes out on to the floor.

_Rachel: NOAH! That isn't how you pack_

_Puck: It is for me_

_Rachel: Ugh! You just sit on the bed and be good._

Puck smirked before making himself comfortable on the bed whilst Rachel scuttled around the room and bathroom, making sure she packs everything. Puck couldn't help but laugh when Rachel pulled out a list which had every item written down, but when she glared at him, he was quick to shut up.

It only took Quinn and Santana just over 20 minutes to pack everything, which included checking the living room and kitchen for anything that Quinn or Rachel would need. Once it was all packed they fell onto the bed and began a heavy make out session whilst they waited for Puck and Rachel.

Rachel had finally packed everything and was pulled into a kiss by Puck, but she was quickly pulled apart much to Puck's disappointment. She grabbed her suitcase and carryon bag, and walked in to the living before knocking on Quinn's door.

_Puck: Babe? Why you stop kissing?_

_Rachel: We really need to get moving. We have to pack your stuff and me and Quinn would like to eat before getting picked up. Our flight is slightly earlier than yours. _

_Puck: Fine. But when we are all in New York you owe big time._

_Rachel: I promise. QUINN! _

The door opened, and Santana swiftly walked out and stood by Puck, whilst Quinn followed with all her stuff, leaving it next to Rachel's.

_Santana: So I was thinking since we were going to ours before you leave, do you want to take your cases with you, and leave them in our room whilst we grab lunch?_

_Quinn: That would be great!_

_Rachel: It would make it a lot easier. Thank you._

Santana led the way with Quinn behind, dragging her suitcase along. Puck and Rachel walked slower than the other two as Rachel kept having trouble with her case; the wheel was broken so it kept playing up. Puck began getting frustrated with the damn case, so he grabbed it out of Rachel's hands, pushed the handle in and just carried it.

They finally reached the apartment and ditched the cases by the door, before going separate ways to pack. Again Santana and Quinn worked together so they were done a lot quicker than Puck and Rachel. Puck began to pack his case but Rachel got annoyed that he wasn't folding clothes, so she pushed him out of the way and packed his case for him. Puck couldn't help but smile as that was his plan since he enjoyed watching Rachel move around her room, as he admired the way her bum wiggled, so he took it to his advantage.

/

It was nearing 12 once they had all packed, so they wandered down to the pool bar to grab some lunch, ordering the same food as they had when they first met. They ate in a comfortable silence; it wasn't until after they had eaten they began a conversation.

_Rachel: so when are you two going to move to the apartment?_

_Quinn: Me and Rach are moving there straight away, her dads have said it is ready to live in._

_Santana: I have no idea, I was hoping by next week we would have. You will have to ask Puck_

_Rachel: Noah?_

_Puck: Erm I was thinking that we would get there by Friday. Give us some time with our folks first_

_Santana: Sounds good. We could go clubbing Friday night._

_Rachel: We will make sure it is ready for you then._

_Quinn: I can't wait! I'm going to be living with my girlfriend_

_Santana: I will most likely never leave your room_

_Quinn: I know, but at least if we fight we have a room to cool down in._

_Santana: Or we could just have make out sex_

_Quinn: Hot_

_Santana: So Puck, are you and Rachel official now?_

_Puck: Er… We... we haven't like made it official_

_Santana: Rach, do you want him to be your boyfriend?_

_Rachel: Well I love him so yeah_

_Santana: Good. Puck what about you_

_Puck: She already feels like a girlfriend_

_Santana: GREAT! I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend. Please do not kiss._

Everyone laughed, and Quinn quickly glanced at her watch, they only had half an hour till they had to get picked up.

_Quinn: Erm Rach, I guess we better go get our stuff and head to the lobby. It's half one_

_Rachel: Right, Sure_

_/_

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand, and Santana did the same to Quinn. They walked to the room in silence, all four wishing that they could all leave together. After collecting their cases, they headed towards the lobby. The mini bus came early, so whilst the driver was loading the cases on to the back, they began saying their goodbyes. Rachel Quickly hugged Santana which Quinn hugged Puck then they swapped.

Santana pulled Quinn into a big hug, and gave her a very passionate kiss. Quinn promised that she would call or text every day until Santana was in New York. Puck and Rachel hugged each other and Puck gave her a kiss on her forehead, Rachel tried to not allow the tears to fall but she is rather dramatic so they ended up rolling down her face.

_Puck: Babe don't cry_

_Rachel: Sorry I'm being silly_

_Puck: Make sure you call me when you land._

_Rachel: I can't you will be in the air then. You call me when you land._

_Puck: alright babe, I promise_

_Rachel: I guess I should go_

_Puck: Right_

He pulled gave a kiss on the lips which she ended up deepening, they pulled apart when they heard Quinn call Rachel's name.

_Rachel: I love you Noah_

_Puck: I love you too; see you in a few days_

_Rachel: Bye._

Rachel and Quinn got on to the bus, and watched as Santana and Puck waved them off. As the two figures became smaller in the distance the two girls turned to face each other.

_Rachel: I already miss them_

_Quinn: Me too._

_Rachel: We will see them soon though_

After Rachel and Quinn had left Puck and Santana still had an hour, so they just sat in the lobby and had random conversations whilst they waited to get collected, once they were at the apart they began going through all the security checks. When the plane took off, Santana grabbed Puck's wrist and looked at his watch, then smiled up at him.

_Santana: Our girls would have landed now_

_Puck: I know_

_Santana: you looking forward to living with them_

_Puck: well we have practically lived with them this week but yeah. _

_Santana: It's going to be great. At least we aren't Lima Losers_

_Puck: Definitely_

_Santana: When we get to New York on Thursday it will be the start of a new chapter._

_**The End**_

**That's the end, however I may do another story which follows on from this one but that depends. I am in the middle of writing to other fanfics so I may not have time to do a follow on especially if another idea pops in my head. I have a few ideas for a follow on, so hopefully I will write one. I hope you all enjoyed the story. **


End file.
